


Forbidden Mark

by Laisarre



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jack Has Feelings, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, где у человека на теле написаны слова, которые он первыми услышит от своего соулмейта (лично)Вместо каких-либо полезных слов, метка Джека состояла из одного не то чтобы слова."Аааааа!" - вот все, что у него было.





	1. Ch.0.0 Lightning before the thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> Название (первого пролога) от восхитительной песни Imagine Dragons - Thunder

Джон считал себя везунчиком. Процент людей с метками стремительно уменьшался, и это было неудивительно - с таким количеством смертей вокруг попробуй свою метку хотя бы до совершеннолетия доносить, не говоря уж о встрече со своим человеком. Поэтому Джон был везунчиком - его метка оставалась такой же яркой, как и когда она только появилась.

Что нравилось ему меньше, это то, что вместо каких-либо полезных слов, его метка состояла из одного, и, если честно, не то чтобы слова.  
"Аааааа!" - вот все, что у него было.

Бабушка говорила ему, что это значит, что его человек испугается, что ему вместо нормального партнера досталось такое недоразумение. Джон был не согласен, но с бабушкой предпочитал не спорить. Ему и так хватало проблем.

Как и у большинства, его метка находилась там, где она всегда была скрыта одеждой - на рёбрах. Ну, точнее, всегда, если он ходил в какой-то одежде сверху. На чем та же бабушка настаивала. Она была уверенна, что эта метка - просто позор, как и ее внук. Джон смутно помнил, как, когда он был маленьким, бабушка пыталась смыть ее металлической губкой. От этого остался небольшой шрам, но превосходное "Аааааа!" от этого никуда не делось, и менее видимым не стало.

 

Когда Джону исполнилось шестнадцать, а его метка все еще была на месте, он понял, что везунчиком так же был его человек. Потому что он не умирал, и Джон умирать не собирался тоже. А значит, они должны были встретиться.

Он уже не жил с бабушкой - сбежал от нее, как только предоставилась возможность попасть на работу. Ему даже крыша над головой не особо была нужна, только бы убраться подальше от "родного дома".

Джон уже давно к тому моменту увлекался программированием. Он перепрограммировал все, что мог найти в доме, за что часто получал по шее, хоть ничего плохого от его экспериментов и не было (а иногда было и хорошее, между прочим, но никого это не волновало). И вот, это маленькое увлечение смогло перерасти в работу.

Гиперион был хорошей компанией, они производили качественный продукт, хоть он и не был в топах предпочтений покупателей. И Джон верил, что сможет помочь им это исправить.

...ну, когда Джон думал про "мое увлечение программированием переросло в работу", ему, на самом деле, стоило думать что-то вроде "у меня есть шанс когда-нибудь начать что-нибудь зарабатывать программированием". Потому что в начале своей карьеры он был больше мальчиком на побегушках, чем кем-то еще. И не то чтобы его это устраивало, но... что он мог сделать?

 

В восемнадцать Джон нашел себя в не самом приятном положении.

Весь отдел, в котором он работал, состоял из тупых людей. Которые сохраняли свои рабочие места исключительно за счет того, что они присваивали себе его, Джона, код.

За два года работы Джон понял, что его навыки и знания были лучше, чем у всех сотрудников, которых он знал. Вдобавок к этому Джон быстро схватывал новые знания там, где его коллеги сидели днями и неделями.

Не то чтобы он хотел хвастаться или что-то такое, просто это была правда.

И в то же время никто не воспринимал его всерьез. Это... это выводило из себя! Но Джон ничего не делал. Иногда он мечтал о том, как выбьет зубы или проломит нос кому-нибудь из тупых коллег, но он не хотел потерять работу. Потому что он не хотел попасть в ситуации, где ему придется обратиться к родственникам хоть за чем-то.

 

В девятнадцать у него появилась новая причина не желать потерять работу.

Новые сотрудники в Гиперионе не были редкостью, они появлялись так же часто, как пропадали старые сотрудники, которых увольняли, которые погибали, с которыми случалось много всего. В то же время в отделе, где работал Джон, новые сотрудники бывали не так часто. Поэтому когда к ним перевели девчушку, на год младше самого Джона, он был... удивлен, пожалуй.

Но еще больше он удивился, когда он подошел к ней познакомиться. Она только села за свой новый (первый) стол, на свой новый (первый) стул и знакомилась с тем, как этот новый (первый) стул шатается, когда Джон подошел сзади и сказал:

-Привет, осторожно, он может упасть.

От неожиданности девушка вздрогнула, стул пошатнулся и она полетела прямо на Джона, с криком:

-Аааааа!

После того, как Джон ее поймал, отдал ей свой стул и узнал, что девушку зовут Мари, он почувствовал, что его сердце затрепетало.

Ситуация была не лучшей для знакомства, пожалуй, но ведь вполне вероятно именно эта Мари была его человеком. Во всяком случае еще никто другой не кричал в их первую встречу.

 

Мари никогда напрямую не подтверждала, что Джон был ее человеком, но и не спешила отрицать этого. А учитывая, как хорошо складывались их отношения... Джон никогда не задумывался, что кто-то другой мог быть на месте Мари.

Она была идеальна.

Она вдохновляла Джона - он, наконец, перестал скрываться, начал прорываться вперед, вверх по карьерной лестнице. Он становился все более важным человеком для компании.

Она поддерживала Джона - каждый раз, когда что-то шло не по плану, каждый раз, когда кто-то ломал всю его работу, она была рядом. На нее просто можно было положиться.

И она, без сомнения, любила Джона. Именно поэтому через год отношений они сыграли свадьбу.

После этого Джон просил у Мари увидеть ее метку, но она сказала, что ее слова оказались расположены прямо под волосами на голове, и брить их она не собиралась.

 

Потом у них появилась Ангел.

Их маленькая дочурка, которую Ангелом они назвали не просто так - Джон смотрел на нее и видел все те черты Мари, которые он так любил.  
Появление маленького ребенка могло замедлить его подъем к вершинам, но, наоборот, это только его подстегнуло. Он хотел быть самым лучшим отцом для своей малышки, хотел дать ей абсолютно все, что она только могла пожелать.

Не забывая, конечно же, и о Мари, которая так верила в своего мужа.

Джон...

Джон был счастлив.

Иногда по ночам, когда его мучили кошмары о прошлом, он через силу улыбался и думал: "Что скажешь на это, старая карга? Я счастлив, в отличие от тебя".

Если бы он действительно разговаривал в это время со своей бабушкой, она бы наверняка ответила ему: "Джон, такие ничтожества не бывают счастливы на долго. Судьба просто ждет, когда дать тебе под дых, чтобы ты не зазнавался и подох".

И в чем-то она была бы права.

 

Джон никогда не думал, что это возможно, но их жизнь пошла под откос буквально в один момент.

В момент, когда у Ангела проснулись силы.

Тогда Джон ничего об этом не знал, потому что он был на работе. Он был уверен, что вернется домой к вкусному ужину, теплым объятиям жены и светлой улыбке дочери.

Вместо этого, когда он пришел домой, он увидел окрашенные кровью стены, покореженный труп и плачущего ребенка на полу.

Самой отвратительной шуткой судьбы было то, что глупое "Аааааа!" все еще оставалось на его ребрах.

 

После этого Джону пришлось узнать много нового, чтобы Ангел (черт ее возьми, как бы он ее ни любил) больше никому не навредила, в том числе и себе. В конце концов единственное, что он смог сделать - это подключить свою дочь к машинам, которые забирали у нее излишек энергии. Девочке это не нравилось, конечно, но у Джона просто не было другого выхода. Он не хотел, чтобы Ангел умерла, и это спасало ее жизнь. Спасало жизни вокруг нее - тоже.

Еще ему пришлось узнать, что метка Мари гласила "Эй, детка, у тебя красивые глаза", и он не знал, что об этом думать. Наверное, должно было быть интересно, кто был тем несчастным, у кого в тот день начала медленно исчезать его метка, но Джону, конечно, было плевать.

Если Мари не была той самой, то кто вообще мог быть? Это была такая глупость. В чем-то бабушка была права - от его метки действительно стоило избавиться.

 

Жизнь не могла вернуться в привычное русло, и Джон понимал, что она не вернется уже никогда (он никогда не мог заставить себя признать, что под "она" он подразумевал Мари, а не жизнь).

Прошли месяцы бессмысленного существования, прежде чем Джон осознал - ему не нужна была прежняя жизнь. Зачем она ему, если рядом не будет Мари?

Ему нужна была новая жизнь. Вот и все. Это же было так просто.

Он мог начать все сначала. Он мог откинуть все принципы, по которым он жил. Он мог сделать свою жизнь абсолютно другой.  
Но тогда, пожалуй, стоило начать с нового имени.

Джек - вполне подойдет.


	2. Ch.0.1 Just like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This

Жизнь Риса в какой-то степени определяла его метка.

"Добро пожаловать в Гиперион", - гласила надпись на его левом предплечье.

Правого предплечья, как и всей руки, у Риса не было с рождения, и это тоже определяло его жизнь.

Он увлёкся техникой именно из-за этого. Сколько он себя помнил, у него всегда был протез, и он просто хотел... сделать его лучше. Или особенным. А ещё он не хотел зависеть в этом плане от других людей.

Ну и, конечно, это увлечение могло помочь ему попасть в Гиперион. Не мог же он просто прийти на собеседование и сказать - "Знаете, на моей метке упоминается, что меня приняли на работу, так что давайте опустим все эти формальности...". Его бы за такое убили, наверное.

Поэтому он старался. Учился, развивался, ломал один протез за другим, стараясь их улучшить. В конце концов его родители поняли, что их сын серьёзно хочет этим заниматься, и оплатили его учебу.

В университете Рис познакомился с Воном, с которым они моментально подружились на фоне любви к видеоиграм. И настольным играм. И учебе. И...

В общем, они немного выбивались из общей массы крутых и стильных студентов. Нет, Рис, конечно, тоже был <крутым и стильным>. Просто он слишком полюбил свою будущую работу.

А Вон... ну... выбивался немного сильнее, скажем так.

В метке Вона ничего про Гиперион не было (она состояла из одного емкого "Вау", и Вон с Рисом часто пытались придумать, на что именно ему могли сказать "Вау"; Рис ставил на то, что Вон произведёт впечатление своим удивительным умением производить любые математические операции с огромными числами в уме), но он, как и Рис, хотел на них работать. Ну, будем честными - практически все студенты хотели там работать после того, как директором стал Красавчик Джек.

О, Рис многое мог рассказать о Красавчике Джеке.

Только то, что о нем уже ходили <легенды>, говорило о многом.   
Рис помнил, как впервые узнал о Гиперионе, когда появилась его метка. Компания по производству оружия и роботов - и ничего более. Тогда он немного разочаровался, но по какая-то стабильность в будущем его радовало.

А потом разнеслась новость, что прошлого директора убили, и новый директор - Красавчик Джек. Это прозвучало глупо, когда Рис впервые это услышал. Кто будет называть себя "Красавчик Джек"? У нового директора явно были какие-то проблемы.

Но потом он <увидел> Красавчика Джека. Буквально за несколько месяцев Гиперион преобразился. Появились агитационные видео (каждое из них начиналось с "Добро пожаловать в Гиперион будущего", и у Риса каждый раз сильнее билось сердце, когда он это слышал; но все знали, что видеозаписи для меток не играют роли, нужно видеть живого человека, да и что это за глупые мечты?) и плакаты, на которых Джек звал специалистов работать под его началом. Через пол года появились программы обучения будущих сотрудников Гипериона для любых возрастов (в которую Рис, к своему стыду, не попал, не добрав пару баллов по тестам). Через год были уже коллекционеры фигурок Джека, футболок с Джеком, плакатов с Джеком... у Риса, например, была даже подушка во весь его рост. С изображением Джека.

И ещё кое-какие вещи, о которых в приличном обществе говорить не стоило.

И если кто-то мог не понимать, зачем нужны плакаты и чашки (аргумент "Это же как картинки с котятами, Вон, он просто очень вдохновляющий!" Вона никогда не убеждал), то культ вокруг его личности понимали все.

От желания работать на новый Гиперион не останавливало даже то, какие слухи ходили про условия работы - постоянные переработки, угроза умереть просто от плохого настроения Джека, вечный стресс и бла-бла-бла... Зато какие были перспективы! Ведь можно было не только оказаться в одном здании вместе с Красавчиком Джеком (а иногда даже, подумать только, видеть его лично, вживую), но и помочь миру измениться к лучшему. Во всяком случае, именно это Джек обещал всем сотрудникам.

Рис слышал, что так Джек отсылался на свой новый, смелый проект - город Перспективу. Это должен был быть город на Пандоре, свободный от бандитов. Звучало смешно, нереально и немного глупо, но если задуматься об этом... если задуматься, это был благородный порыв. Тем более, экономически не выгодный - кто на Пандоре будет так скупать оружие, если там не будет всего этого беспорядка? А это только подтверждало благие намерения Джека. Рису это нравилось. Да кому это могло не нравиться?

-Рис, пожалуйста, перестань мечтать о Джеке и подготовься. Ты следующий в очереди!

Ах, да.

Университет Рис уже закончил, как и Вон. Давно - месяц назад. Они уже поняли, что такое жизнь вне учебы.

Конечно же, первым делом после окончания, они отпиранием резюме в Гиперион. Как и несметное количество других выпускников.

И им повезло - их позвали на собеседование. Вместе с ними было ещё человек двадцать, не меньше. Рис нервничал, но мысли о Джеке, о великой цели, которую они преследовали, грела ему душу и успокаивала...

Кто-то ("Вон, что за черт?!") сильно пихнул его в бок.

-Рис, я серьёзно. Если ты и там скажешь что-нибудь вроде "Я хочу работать в Гиперионе, потому что Красавчик Джек слишком сексуален", тебя уже ничего не спасёт.

Рис почувствовал, как его щеки запылали.

-Это было всего один раз и на втором курсе! - возразил он, а потом, понимая, как это прозвучало, добавил: - и я НИКОГДА именно так не-

-Рис Майерс, - позвали через динамик в ту же секунду, когда из-за двери вышел дрожащий парень.

-Удачи, бро, - Вон успел хлопнуть его по плечу до того, как Рис вскочил и максимально спокойно помчался навстречу судьбе.

 

Собеседование проводила строгая женщина в очках и с высоким хвостом, которая смотрела на всех так, будто готова была убить каждого человека на земле. Рис подозревал, что Гиперион просто проводил очень много собеседований, вот сотрудники и уставали... расширение все-таки, все дела. Однако комфортных ощущений это не добавляло никак.

И Рис чувствовал, как из-за этого проваливал буквально каждое задание, которое ему давали. Он знал, что на все вакансии, связанные с инженерией, программированием, робототехникой и кибернетикой задания выдавал лично Джек. Что было очевидно, Джек ведь был гением в этой сфере. Задания никогда не повторялись (во всяком случае, об этом же говорили слухи), поэтому подготовиться заранее было, в общем-то, невозможно. Только не впадать в панику на самом собеседовании, отвечать уверенно, думать не слишком долго, но и не отвечать слишком быстро... короче, это все Рис провалил.

-Вам дана последовательность, - сказала женщина, которую звали Роза, и сразу же написала на листке ту же последовательность, что и говорила. - ППП, ППК, ПКК, ПП...

Рис посмотрел на листок бумаги, стараясь выглядеть так, будто он что-то понимает.

-Какой набор букв будет следующим? - спросила она.

-Эээ... - выдавил из себя Рис, явно ощущая, что ответ должен быть простым, вот только...

-Не правильно, - Роза провела линию на весь лист и начала писать кусок кода для следующего вопроса.

Именно в этот момент Рис понял, что у него нет никаких шансов.

  
  
Собеседование шло долго, больше часа, по ощущениям Риса. За это время он несколько раз задался вопросом, зачем он ходил на учебу, если ничему полезному для этого собеседования не научился.

К середине, по крайней мере, у них с Розой наладился диалог. Рис все ещё не отвечал на вопросы правильно и не решал задачи, но Роза выслушивала его мысли и идеи, и иногда кивала.

-Ну, на этом все, мистер Майерс, - вдруг сказала Роза, закрыв свою папку. - Ждите ответа в течении недели.

Не успел Рис встать с кресла и поблагодарить Розу, как она уже говорила новое имя в громкоговоритель:

-Джошуа Вашингтон!

  
  
Из здания Гипериона Рис с Воном вышли уже под конец дня - Вона на собеседование вызвали самым последним, правда прошло оно удивительно быстро. Вон из-за этого переживал, но Рис был уверен, что причина была приятной - они просто сразу поняли, что Вон слишком хорош, и сильно мучить его не нужно.

  
Вот по поводу себя Рис серьёзно, серьёзно сомневался, боялся и переживал. А что, если он не попадёт в Гиперион? Тогда он никогда не встретит своего человека?.. Не сможет помочь миру развиваться и не получит лучшую работу в мире?

  
Глупости, наверное. Не стоило так сильно из-за этого переживать. Как должно - так и сложится.

  
Рис все равно чертовски переживал.

Еще сильнее он начал переживать, когда через три дня Вон сказал, что ему уже позвонили и сказали в следующий понедельник быть готовым к переезду на Гелиос. Рис, серьезно, спать не мог из-за волнения. Слишком важным ему казалось попасть в Гиперион.

Ровно через семь дней ему перезвонили, и незнакомый мужской голос сказал: "Добро пожаловать в Гиперион, Рис Майерс!". От облегчения Рис чуть не забыл дослушать, что ему говорили о переезде на Гелиос. Тоже в понедельник. Это было даже немного подло - у Вона почти целая неделя была на то, чтобы собрать вещи, а у Риса оставалась всего пара дней. Тем не менее, он был рад. О, он был очень рад. И он хотел увидеть человека, который с ним говорил по телефону - ну, так, на всякий случай.

 

Основную проблему со своей меткой и желанием найти своего человека Рис заметил очень скоро. Кажется каждый сотрудник на станции считал своим священным долгом сказать новичкам "Добро пожаловать в Гиперион". Честное слово, первые раз десять Рис вздрагивал и внимательно оглядывал говорившего, но на двадцатый это начало просто раздражать. Еще и Вон, который тихо смеялся над Рисом, подливал масла в огонь.

Рис с Воном поселились в одной квартире (на первое время, чтобы проще выплачивать аренду), и первые несколько дней у них было на то, чтобы просто привыкнуть к новой обстановке.

А после всех новых сотрудников приветствовал лично Красавчик Джек.

Всех новичков собрали в Центре героизма. Рис переживал, люди вокруг него переживали, да даже Вон - и тот переживал. Все-таки Джек теперь был не просто личностью, на которую можно было равняться и все такое. Он был их начальником.

Когда Джек вышел к ним, Рис неосознанно задержал дыхание. Его кумир... э, начальник, то есть, выглядел не слишком довольным тем, что ему приходилось делать, однако он, оглядев новеньких, хлопнул в ладоши, широко улыбнулся и сказал:

-Добро пожаловать в Гиперион! - Рис готов был поклясться, что за время короткой паузы, последовавшей за этими словами, его сердце могло просто остановиться. Ну, мечтать-то было не вредно, правда? - Окей, ребятки, вы все и так прекрасно знаете, куда попали. Мне нужно рассказать вам о правилах. Но, давайте честно, есть только одно правило: вы должны работать хорошо. Отлично. Превосходно. Так, чтобы придраться было не к чему. Потому что иначе скоро вы станете бывшими сотрудниками Гипериона. Поэтому - хватит бездельничать и валите работать. Автограф можете потом получить.

Люди переглядывались, кто-то улыбался, думая, что Джек - просто обаятельный шутник. Наверное, не верили тому, что о нем рассказывали. Джек же, заметив, что никто не расходится, добавил:

-Не думал, что мы набираем глухих сотрудников. Работать, лентяи!

В этот раз его голос прозвучал достаточно грозно, чтобы распугать всех новичков и заставить их отправиться на поиски своих отделов. Рис хотел бы остаться и посмотреть на Джека еще, может, попробовать с ним поговорить... но он знал, что слова про "станете бывшими сотрудниками" были не пустой угрозой, а серьезным предупреждением. Поэтому он решил, что с Джеком поговорить еще всегда успеет. Они, в конце концов, теперь на одной станции находятся. Как-нибудь да выйдет это устроить.

А потом Риса захватила работа. Оказалось, что работать нужно действительно очень много. Больше, чем можно было себе представить. В круговороте работа-дом-работа-дом Рис не заметил, как прошли сначала недели его работы, а потом и месяцы. Скоро он перестал быть новым сотрудником, потом его ждало первое повышение, потом он начал бороться за место выше... и в какой-то момент он осознал, что работает на Гелиосе уже не год и не два. Что он уже не один раз видел Красавчика Джека (в основном на видео, когда тот что-то объявлял, но иногда он устраивал и личные собрания даже для таких сотрудников, как Рис, разве что было там каждый раз больше пятидесяти людей), а все их взаимодействие все еще ограничивается тем, что Рис скупает все товары с лицом своего начальника. Даже Вон уже успел с этим окончательно смириться.

К сожалению осознал он это в тот момент, когда вместо очередного еженедельного сообщения от Красавчика Джека на всех экранах Гелиоса высветилось экстренное сообщение, что их директор был убит.


	3. Ch.1 I'm a rebel just for kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portugal. The Man – Feel It Still

Иногда Рис хотел спросить Вселенную - что он такого сделал, что она его возненавидела? Конечно, Рис никогда этого не делал. Потому что Вселенная не была живым человеком, у которого действительно можно это спросить. Да и ответа он бы не дождался в любом случае. А если бы и дождался - наверняка это был бы какой-нибудь философский бред, по типу "Каждому испытания даются по его возможностям".

Стоя посреди поля, когда вокруг него разъезжали ненормальные бандиты на машинах, на которые даже смотреть было страшновато, Рис думал только об одном - это совсем не по его возможностям. Нет. Никак. Как он вообще умудрился вляпаться во все это?

Ах да. Точно. Он хотел насолить Васкесу, своему ультимативному врагу. А заодно еще и продвинуться повыше по карьерной лестнице. И помочь своим друзьям. 

Да-да, друзьям. Их у Риса теперь было больше, чем один. Два. 

С Иветт Риса познакомил Вон, который познакомился с Иветт во время обеденного перерыва, на который Рис не смог выбраться в миллионный раз за время их работы на Гиперион. После смерти Джека многие стали работать более адекватно - перестали задерживаться на работе до утра следующего дня, проводили на обеде не десять минут, а целых пол часа (а некоторые - даже час, но это было уже слишком, по мнению Риса). Да и продолжительность работы у сотрудников выросла. Были, конечно, свои проблемы. За несколько лет никто так и не стал директором, были только исполняющие обязанности. Да и Гиперион медленно сдавал свои позиции, так что была вероятность, что в конце концов директор и не понадобится.

Риса такое положение дел не устраивало, поэтому он продолжал вкалывать, надеясь помочь компании удержаться на плаву. А может, даже занять место Джека. 

Говоря о Джеке, после своей смерти его фанатов на Гелиосе будто только прибавилось. Рис мог их понять, но в то же время чаще всего он чувствовал непонятное смятение, когда думал о своем бывшем начальнике. Одной из причин этого было то, что метка Риса так и осталась на нем после смерти Джека. Нет, конечно, Рис сразу понимал, что вряд ли ему суждено быть с Джеком, но надежды не оставляли его. А теперь выходило так, что его человеком был кто-то из сотен людей, которые годы назад приветствовали его на станции. Поди теперь, найди его... 

В любом случае, так просто отпустить Джека сотрудники Гипериона были не готовы, и не был готов Рис. Многие хотели стать новым директором и привести Гиперион к новым вершинам в память о Джеке, но Рис был уверен, что именно он может это сделать. Если Васкес не будет ему мешать, например. 

Поэтому когда оказалось, что Васкес хочет купить ключ от Хранилища на Пандоре, Рис понял, что это его шанс прийти к успеху и избавиться от своего соперника одним махом.

И вот к чему это привело. Он был на Пандоре, голодный, грязный, измученный, окруженный бандитами. Без каких-либо ключей и теперь уже без огромной суммы денег, которую они с Воном... одолжили у Гипериона. Могла ли эта ситуация стать еще хуже? Наверняка нет. Вселенная не могла ненавидеть его так сильно. Его итак наверняка убьют, как только он вернется на Гелиос. А может, и раньше. Да и как он вернется на Гелиос?..

Вселенная будто сказала ему - а зачем тебе на Гелиос? О, Рис, не лучше ли просто остаться здесь, на Пандоре, где столько чудес? Ну и что, что каждое из них - твоя потенциальная смерть? Ну, Рис представил, что Вселенная сказала ему это. На самом деле он просто провалился под землю и ударился головой об железный пол.

 

Возможно, его удар головой был более серьезным, чем Рис подумал сначала. Может быть, они не находили никаких странных, эм, штуковин в этом заброшенном месте, а прямо сейчас Рис на самом деле лежал на полу и истекал кровью. Или что-нибудь такое. Во всяком случае, это казалось вполне реальной возможностью, когда Рис увидел позади себя Красавчика Джека.

Тот, очевидно, не был реальным. Как минимум его выдавало то, что сквозь него было видно. Что это тогда было? Призрак?! Рис никогда в них не верил, но сейчас у него было два варианта - либо Джек был призраком, либо Рис сошел с ума или спал.

Ну, обо всем этом Рис подумал только после того, как позорно закричал "Аааааа!", увидев своего мертвого начальника. 

Фиона, Саша и Вон, которые находились рядом с Рисом, удивленно смотрели на него.

-Эм, ты выглядишь... слишком радостным? - голос Фионы звучал неуверенным, и Рис был уверен, что он вообще не выглядел радостным. Впрочем, ответить Фионе он не мог. Может, из-за того, что он онемел, а может потому, что сразу же начал говорить Джек.

-Превосходная встреча, спасибо, детки. Сейчас не до автографов, займемся этим попозже.

Полупрозрачный Джек оглядел комнату, в которой они находились, а потом его глаза остановились на Рисе.

-О! Ты работаешь на меня! Восхитительно. Значит, ты не должен быть совсем тупым. К чему я подключен?

-Эээ... - выдавил из себя Рис. Краем глаза он заметил, как Фиона на это приподняла бровь. Похоже, она Джека не слышала. Как и Вон, и Саша. Значит, Рис точно сошел с ума.

Полупрозрачный Джек на это только закатил глаза. Он пробормотал что-то ругательное, а потом глубоко вдохнул (могли ли призраки глубоко вдыхать? А галлюцинации? Видимо, да) и хлопнул в ладоши, от чего Рис вздрогнул.

-Окей, очевидно на меня работают полные идиоты. Слушай внимательно, и, может, поумнеешь от разговора со мной. Очень на это надеюсь, - Джек еще раз оглядел комнату, в которой они находились. В этот раз его взгляд остановился на друзьях (ну, друге и знакомых) Риса. Он помахал им рукой, прошелся перед ними. Те никак не реагировали, и Джек сжал пальцами переносицу, снова глубоко вдыхая, только явно более раздраженно. - Сначала уединимся где-нибудь. Эти меня явно не видят, значит я должен быть подключен к... о, неплохой порт, парень. Пошли.

Джек сразу же направился к какой-то лестнице, а Рис только и мог что развернуться в его сторону и смотреть, с широко раскрытыми глазами и отвисшей челюстью.

-Я думаю, он просто... эм... очень... впечатлен нашей находкой?.. - услышал он неуверенный голос Вона.

-Ха, ну да, конечно. Больные, - тут же с ухмылкой ответила ему Саша.

-Я не понял, я непонятно говорю или что? - а это был уже Джек. - ПОШЕЛ, я сказал!

От окрика Рис вздрогнул и вышел из своего оцепенения. Возможно, ему нужно было просто сказать своим друзьям - "Кажется, я сошел с ума, я вижу Красавчика Джека, он синий и полупрозрачный, и он со мной говорит". Вместо этого он побежал на лестницу.

-Может ему просто нужно подышать воздухом, - продолжал оправдывать его Вон. - Наверху, где, эм... больше воздуха?

Джек ждал Риса уже наверху лестницы. Где должно было быть больше воздуха, если верить Вону, и он не просто говорил все, что приходило ему в голову первым. Рису, правда, казалось, что воздух со всей планеты выкачали - так тяжело было вдохнуть. Возможно, он просто запыхался, пока поднимался по лестнице.

-Слушай меня, парень... вообще, как тебя зовут?

Рис сглотнул. Он боялся, что не сможет выдавить из себя и слова - слишком непонятной была вся эта ситуация. Однако он смог, и почти не дрожащим голосом ответил:

-Р-рис, сэр, - моментально его мозг подкинул воспоминание, что Джеку обычно не нравились все эти формальности, и Рис исправился: - То есть, эм, Джек!

-О, фух, ты все же умеешь разговаривать. Даже относительно связно. Так вот, Рик, знаю, что для тебя это может быть шок. Не уверен, что ты вообще знаешь что это такое, но я - не просто Джек. Я голограмма. Знаю, сложно поверить, что такой красавчик как я, может быть просто голограммой. Ну, это потому, что я не просто голограмма, - Джек (голограмма Джека, как теперь было очевидно) довольно улыбнулся, вставая в свою фирменную геройскую позу. - Я все же Красавчик Джек. Ну что, твой мозг пока на месте? Не сгорел?

-Я не Рик, - ответил Рис первое, что пришло ему в голове. - Рис.

Джек нахмурился. Рис решил было, что таким ответом он себе приговор подписал, но потом Джек переспросил:

-Риш?

-Рис, - повторил Рис, более четко на этот раз.

В этот раз Джек молчал пару мгновений, а потом просто махнул рукой.

-Знаешь что? Мне абсолютно плевать. А теперь, если ты не против, мы перестанем обсуждать твое ужасно тупое имя и вернемся к реальным проблемам. Вообще, я должен был включиться на Гелиосе. Какого черта произошло?

Рис бы с удовольствием Джеку все объяснил, если бы он понимал хоть что-то из происходящего. 

-Да я понятия не имею! - Рис недовольно махнул руками. До него медленно доходило. Перед ним был не Джек, а его проекция. Голограмма, да, да. Неужели из-за того драйва, который он вставлял в свой порт? Кхм, стоило следить за безопасностью своих процессов, судя по всему... но откуда он мог знать? По крайней мере понимание того, что он пока еще не сумасшедший, успокаивало и придавало сил и смелости. - Может, если бы ты объяснил хоть что-то, я бы смог ответить.

-Ты еще и дерзить смеешь? - Джек не выглядел слишком недовольным из-за этого, но в следующую секунду сквозь шею Риса прошла рука Джека. Рис почувствовал, как от этого у него на загривке волосы дыбом встали. - Ах, черт, совсем забыл. Голограмма, - Джек наигранно стукнул кулаком себя по лбу. - Окей, кексик, раз сейчас я привязан к тебе, думаю тебя стоит посвятить в мои планы. Мы отправимся на Гелиос, ты подключишь меня ко всем системам, и мы вернем мое оригинальное тело.

Понятнее от этого не стало, зато Рис понял, какие вопросы стоит задавать. Сказать честно, то, что перед ним был не реальный Джек, помогло быстрее взять себя в руки. Все-таки его не могли действительно убить за какую-либо неосторожную фразу. 

-В смысле вернем оригинальное тело? То есть, ну... ты же знаешь, что Джек... эм... умер?

Голограмма смотрела на Риса пару мгновений, а потом рассмеялась. Схватившись одной рукой за живот, а второй показывая на Риса. От смущения у того даже начало краснеть лицо. Да, от смущения, а не от того, что Рис миллион раз представлял, как что-то такое произойдет при его знакомстве с Джеком. Рис только не думал, что рассмешит Джека новостями о его смерти, а не тем, как споткнется о собственные ноги, например.

-Ох, вау, так вы действительно купились, а? 

-...в смысле?

-В прямом. Неужели ты думаешь, что героя так просто убить?

 

Джек отказался рассказывать Рису, что же на самом деле произошло в тот день, когда всем стало известно о его смерти. Точнее, о смерти оригинального Джека, конечно же. Единственное, что Рис понял - так это то, что у Джека был план, как подстроить свою смерть, а после вернуться с помощью своего ИИ и какого-нибудь лояльного сотрудника Гипериона. 

Только вот ИИ на Гелиосе должен был активироваться уже давно, и то, что этого не случилось - было неприятным проколом. Конечно, у Джека был и запасной план - естественно, как его могло не быть? - но было бы приятно, если бы они могли просто восстановить ход основного плана. И, как же Вселенная должна любить Риса, только он мог помочь Джеку сейчас. 

Была только одна проблема. 

-Эти лузеры будут нам только мешать. Подумай, ты здесь стоишь уже сколько? Пол часа? Они даже не пришли проверить, что происходит. Да они тупее, чем два тебя вместе взятых.

Рис недовольно сжал кулаки. Пол часа, верно. За эти пол часа он понял, что, когда Джека не боишься, общаться с ним просто невозможно. Как просто было в начале - за страхом терялись все оскорбления и обидные шутки, оставалось только радоваться, что стоишь рядом с Джеком все еще живой. А теперь, когда он абсолютно точно знал, что Джек не может (и не хочет, ведь Рис ему нужен) навредить... ну, смысла терпеть такое обращение уже не было, верно? Только высказываться против своего начальника, пусть и просто его голограммы, тем более когда этот начальник был кумиром Риса, было... сложновато. 

-Они просто решили дать мне время побыть наедине с собой, - Рис старался сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. Судя по тому, как Джек выгнул одну бровь, это не сработало. - Тем более у нас были планы. Мы нашли какую-то карту, и все такое.

Джек не выглядел впечатленным. Совершенно. 

-Карту Гортис? Это глупости. Атлас так и не закончил проект. 

Рис хотел было что-то ответить на это, но Джек его перебил:

-И знаешь что? Вернем мое оригинальное тело - тогда и разберемся с этим. Нужно уметь расставлять приоритеты, тыковка. Надеюсь, ты не менеджером проектов работал. Иначе мне нужно заново набирать рекрутеров. Не помнишь, кто проводил твое собеседование?

Рис тяжко вздохнул. Можно ли ненавидеть своего кумира?

 

-А вот и он! Видите, с Рисом все хорошо, - Вон улыбался, а Рис, оглядывая своих друзей-знакомых, даже не знал, что думать.

Для начала, Саша держала огромную пушку, которую она, видимо, нашла в каком-то из ящиков. Но это было самым нормальным из всего, что Рис перед собой видел. 

В руках у Вона была окровавленная вилка-ложка (удобный прибор, надо будет найти такие на Гелиосе...), за его спиной - тело какого-то человека, лицо которого все было в крови.

И, завершающий штрих - Фиона стояла с глазом в руках. С человеческим глазом. Настоящим человеческим глазом. Видимо, от того самого человека, чье тело было позади...

Джек за спиной Риса присвистнул.

-А они затейники. Знают, как развлечься. Я даже немного завидую. Это что, Поллукс, что ли? Ха, а я все думал, подох ли он. Теперь-то очевидно, что да.

-Эм, а что вы... что вы делаете? - спросил Рис, игнорируя Джека. Ну, не то чтобы игнорируя... он просто не хотел никому говорить, что в его голове сидит ИИ Джек. Если быть совсем честным, Джек запретил ему это говорить. 

-Пока ты прохлаждался, - ответила Саша, закатывая глаза. - Мы нашли терминал. Чтобы его открыть, нам был нужен глаз. Я тебе даже немного завидую, что ты все это пропустил. Хорошо, что этот несчастный все равно уже был мертв. Да и глаза у него страшные. Бррр.

В этот момент Фиона просканировала глаз у терминала, и все повернулись к нему. На маленьком экране был тот же самый человек - Поллукс, как Рис уже знал, который оказался еще и генералом.

-Если вы это смотрите, то я уже в стазис-камере, жду, когда минует опасность...

Джек взорвался смехом, пока все остальные боролись с приступом тошноты. Даже Рис, хоть его во время всего доставания глаза и не было рядом. 

Когда все они отдышались и успокоились (дольше всего успокаивался Джек, мешая Рису своим еле слышным смехом), Рис понял, что ему нужно не только узнать, что делали остальные, но и рассказать, что дальше делать собирается он. 

-Это все очень интересно, конечно, но... думаю, нам с Воном нужно вернуться на Гелиос.

-Вон? - спросил Джек, выпрямившись за спиной Риса. - Тот коротышка, что ли?

-Не то чтобы я не хотел вернуться на работу, но... почему? - это был уже Вон, который неуверенно смотрел то на их новых знакомых с Пандоры, то на Риса. 

Рис постарался одним только своим выражением лица показать, что они обсудят это потом, но вместо понимания со стороны Вона он встретил только удивление у всех троих. Даже Джек обошел его, посмотрел на лицо Риса и снова хохотнул. 

-А как насчет этой карты? - спросила Саша. - Неужели в Гиперион берут только людей, которым ничего в жизни не интересно?

Вон согласно закивал.

-Вот именно, что насчет карты? Да и, если ты не забыл, мы... в каком-то смысле взорвали деньги Гипериона? И не забывай о Васкесе. Не думаю, что на Гелиосе нас встретят с распростертыми объятиями. 

Рис все это помнил, конечно. Он даже рассказал об этом Джеку, но того проблемы Риса не впечатлили. Джек был уверен, что со всем этим они спокойно разберутся на месте. 

-Это все очень интересно, конечно... но нам правда стоит вернуться на Гелиос, Вон. Бро. Уверен, Иветт нам поможет. 

К сожалению Риса, Вон так и не выглядел убежденным. 

-Эм, давай немного подышим воздухом, бро, - предложил он, и пошел по той же чертовой лестнице наверх, туда же, где Рис говорил с Джеком. Рис закатил глаза и пошёл следом. 

Когда они отошли за угол, туда, где сестры с Пандоры их не увидят, Вон развернулся к Рису. 

-Что случилось, бро? Неужели ты не хочешь, не знаю, настоящих приключений? Чего-то, о чем мы будем внукам рассказывать? Не знаю, может быть, я сошёл с ума, но... но мне здесь нравится, Рис! Я наконец-то живу, понимаешь?

О, нет. Рис не хотел возвращаться наверх без своего лучшего друга. Да и что Вон будет делать на Пандоре, если серьёзно? Подсчитывать дни до момента, когда ему гроб понадобится, и сколько на него денег отложить? 

Вон, очевидно заметив кислое выражение лица Риса, поднял руки.

-Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так резко заговорил про возвращение назад. С тобой кто-то связался что ли?

-Можно и так сказать, - уклончиво ответил Рис, и Вон вздохнул.

-Если это Васкес...

А дальше они заговорили хором:

-Нет! - воскликнул Рис, хотя Васкес с ним связывался, но причина-то была совсем в другом. Тем более, Васкеса Рис послал.

-...то мне он тоже звонил, - в то же время сказал Вон. Они оба посмотрели друг на друга удивленно, и Вон, прочистив горло, как-то неловко сказал: - Э, ха-ха, я рад, что это с ним не связано...

-Подожди-подожди, он и тебе звонил?

-Так с тобой он тоже связывался?!

За спиной Риса Джек похлопал.

-Я просто восхищен своими сотрудниками. Ведете себя как настоящие взрослые специалисты. Прямо такое щемящее чувство в груди, как его назвать-то? Гордость, что ли? Нет, не то... ах, точно! Придушить вас хочется! Да-а, старая добрая ярость. Ух, аж освежает! 

Рис понимал, что таким образом ему намекают, что надо бы закругляться с выяснением отношений с Воном. Но голограмма все еще ничего не могла ему сделать. На мгновение Рис подумал, что ему, быть может, не стоит привыкать не бояться Джека - в конце концов, их с ИИ план включал в себя возвращение обычного Джека, с физическим телом, и это уже могло закончиться опасно... но Рис просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Поэтому он просто продолжил игнорировать Джека.

-Связывался, но он предлагал сдать тебя! - Рис нахмурился, вспоминая предложение Васкеса. Да за кого он Риса принимал, если считал, что может так просто купить его и заставить предать лучшего друга?!

-Мне тоже! Но, честное слово, Рис, я не собирался этого делать! Я согласился, только чтобы... эээ... то есть... - Вон замолчал, когда понял, что сказал больше, чем изначально собирался.

-Вау. Неловко вышло, - прокомментировал Джек. Рис уже начал задумываться, что не отказался бы, если бы у ИИ была какая-нибудь кнопка отключения. Или хотя бы выключение звука. - Эй, тыковка, я, если что, мысли твои слышу. Я конечно чертовски тактичный, поэтому игнорирую их, да и не то чтобы там было что-либо интересное или полезное. Но это? Это слишком. Лучше думай о том, как я хорош.

Рис почувствовал, как у него начала краснеть шея. Слышит мысли? Может, он ещё и в памяти капаться может? Что за глупости!

-Агась, память тоже, - подтвердил его худшие опасения Джек. - Не хотел говорить об этом, но серьёзно? У тебя даже надувная игрушка есть? Она же даже на меня не похожа! 

Все же Вселенная ненавидела Риса. 

Вон тем временем принял молчание Риса на свой счёт. Ещё бы, что ещё ему было думать?

-Бро, я клянусь, я не собирался на самом деле сдавать тебя Васкесу! Ты же меня знаешь, Рис. Мы столько пережили вместе. Я бы никогда тебя не предал.

-Все они так говорят, - сказал Джек, хотя никто его мнения не спрашивал. - Просто делюсь с тобой мудростью.

-Я верю тебе, бро, - Рис, наконец отвлекшись от Джека, улыбнулся Вону. Вон не мог быть предателем, потому что, действительно ведь, они были лучшими друзьями. Они были самыми лучшими бро. Ничто не могло этого изменить. 

Вон с облегчением вздохнул, поднимая кулак, и Рис легонько стукнул по нему своим кулаком. Краем глаза Рис видел, как Джек от этого закатил глаза. 

-И все же, почему ты хочешь вернуться на Гелиос?

-Почему не хочешь ты? Я думал, ты будешь только рад выбраться из этой дыры.

-Рис! - Вон с волнением посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Не хотел, видимо, чтобы девушки его услышали. - Это не дыра. Мне... мне правда понравилось тут. Серьезно. Я не шучу, если что. Если тебе здесь не нравится, то... может, ты поедешь, а я пока еще побуду тут?

Рис провел ладонью по лицу, не зная, что еще сказать.

-Мне кажется, ты совершаешь ошибку, - все же сказал он Вону. - Не звони мне потом с вопросами, что делать, если за тобой гонится толпа психопатов.

Вон немного улыбнулся, но выглядело это грустно.

-Ты знаешь, что мне будет тебя не хватать?

-Ты так говоришь, будто собрался остаться здесь на всю жизнь. Я рассчитываю, что через неделю твой рассудок вернется на место.

 

Когда они спустились обратно, ни Саша, ни Фиона их не ждали. В комнате стоял только Грузчик.

-Привет, - сказал он. - Леди попросили помочь им выбраться. Вам нужна помощь?

-Только не говори, что это тоже твой друг, - послышался недовольно голос Джека. - Что с ним не так? Выглядит слишком... разумным.

Говорить с Джеком, когда рядом стоял Вон, точно не стоило, но Джеку хватало и мыслей Риса, чтобы продолжать говорить.

-Только не говори, что они все теперь такие. Отвратительно. Как будто я ничему вас не научил.

Сказал искусственный интеллект. Иронично.

-Я хотя бы Красавчик Джек. А какие у него оправдания?

-О, приятель, помощь будет весьма кстати! - ответил тем временем Рис, и они с Воном подошли к роботу. Который подхватил их так, словно они не весили вообще ничего, и вывел на поверхность.

Где точно также не было ни Саши, ни Фионы. Было видно только их разрушенный караван, который как раз выезжал с поля...

-Оу... - сказал Рис.

-Кажется, нам нужно искать другой транспорт... - согласился с ним Вон.

 

В отличие от Риса, Джек о Пандоре знал много. Не удивительно, конечно, и крайне полезно в сложившейся ситуации. Именно Джек подсказал, что они могут просто на Грузчике добраться до первого приличного механика, который сможет построить ракету. Джек даже знал, кого посоветовать. Куда себя девать Вону, Джек понятия не имел и думать об этом не хотел.

Когда же Рис выхватил минуту без Вона рядом и спросил, почему они не могу просто запросить транспорт с Гелиоса, Джек рассмеялся так, что у него точно выступили бы слезы, если бы он был живым человеком.

-Тыковка, я даже не знаю, чего еще от тебя можно ожидать. Ты хотя бы иногда пробуешь головой пользоваться? Откуда твой Вазакез... или как его там, знает, где ты находишься? А? Думаешь, у него мозги для этого есть? Нет, нет-нет-нет. Да и я вижу, кого ты в друзья выбираешь. Тебя предали, кексик. Это очевидно. Так что если мы запросим транспорт, к нам просто приедет кто-то, кто прострелит твою тупую башку, и мне этого совсем не нужно. 

Когда Вон вернулся, он еще долго пытался понять, почему Рис выглядит таким обиженным. 

В конце концов, до механика они добрались. Его звали Скутер, но Джека интересовал не он, а его коллега - Джейни Спрингс.

-Она знает свою работу, - уверенно сказал он Рису. - Твой дружок наверняка сможет перечислить на ваш счет еще деньжат. Я не рассержусь. Какие бы деньги они ни просили, это самое надежное, что вы можете найти в этой дыре.

Это звучало оптимистично.

-Может быть, ты даже переживешь этот полет, тыковка! Это ли не счастье?

Оказалось, что Скутер видел Вона на тех ужасных смертельных гонках, и они с Джейни согласились помочь, если на следующих своих гонках Вон будет рекламировать их мастерскую.

-Но я... - хотел возразить Вон, но Рис (который не был тупым, спасибо большое) успел его перебить.

-Но он будет невероятно счастлив! Я его менеджер, и я на все согласен!

Вон покосился на своего друга, будто говоря своим взглядом: "бро, не надо соглашаться на все, никогда нельзя так говорить, тебя ничему жизнь не учит?".

Но, так или иначе, это продвинуло их дело. Дело Риса. Риса и Джека. Вон все еще был рядом, он никуда не уходил, и Рис даже думал, что его друг, может, одумался, и полетит все же с ними. Но нет.

Когда ракета была готова, Вон обнял Риса и сказал, чтобы тот был осторожен.

-Я уже решил, попробую найти Фиону и Сашу, думаю, они не откажутся от моей помощи в... эм... чем-нибудь?

-Как ты их собираешься найти вообще? 

-Мне поможет Грузчик!

Грузчик, в подтверждение этого, показал большой палец. Рис вздохнул - он надеялся, что Грузчик с ним поедет на Гелиос. Пусть Джек и был против...

В итоге Вон улетел куда-то, Грузчик знает куда, а Рис остался с ракетой. Ее надежность характеризовалась словами "ну, она должна долететь до Гелиоса, возможно даже целой", и это не вдохновляло Риса. Совершенно. Зато, очевидно, вдохновляло Джека.

Скутер, явно хороший парень, даже предложил полететь с Рисом, чтобы проследить за состоянием ракеты, но Джек заставил его отказаться.

-Моей помощи тебе вполне хватит, - заверил его Джек.

-Разве ты механик? - Рис, конечно, не сомневался, что у Джека была множество талантов. Да и существование в виде ИИ должно было помочь, скорее всего. Однако ответом Рису была лишь тишина, которая не вдохновляла.

Уже в ракете, готовясь ко взлету, Рис судорожно пытался вспомнить, не забыл ли он чего-то.

Наверняка забыл. Свой здравый рассудок, например. Почему, почему он вообще решил помогать Джеку? Почему он поверил какому-то ИИ? Что если он прилетит на Гелиос, и его там попросту пристрелят? 

Слишком поздно было думать об этом сейчас, когда голос Джейни в динамиках отсчитывал:

-Три.

Голограмма Джека сидела на соседнем кресле. Ракета была небольшой, всего на двух человек, а летел и вовсе один Рис. Голограмма веса не добавляла.

-Два.

И Рис вспоминал, как он мечтал работать на Гиперион. Нет, нет, как он мечтал работать на Красавчика Джека. Как он представлял, что однажды Джек обратиться именно к нему с какой-то работой. Специально к Рису. Как он мечтал, что он сможет, может быть, не только помочь, а в чем-то может быть даже спасти Джека.

-Старт!

И Рис понял, что лучше бы он вообще об этом не мечтал. Потому что Вселенная, она... ну, может быть жестокой по разному. Например, иногда она может осуществить самую безумную мечту.

А ты потом давай, пытайся с ней выжить.


End file.
